In My Dreams
by Monochrome Romance
Summary: A short story, AU. FrUK Slight USUK tingle for a moment. I based it off of Titanic, of which I own just about as much of as I do Hetalia; AKA NONE. No. It isn't accurate. Do I care? No. Is it my best work? No. Oh well. Wanted to share it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Probably not the first to do this, don't care though. If you're wondering, Britain is symbolizing Rose, France symbolizing Jack, similar things go on for the two because they symbolize each other, therefore, the FrUk romance. This is an AU, It is not meant to be historically accurate, or totally accurate toward the movie.. Get over it, I apologize to the USUK fangirls, and anyone who seems to care about my apparent historical inaccuracy.~

Arthur sat in the far corner of the research room, watching one-hundred year old Rose talk to the treasure hunter she had called after recognizing her drawing one of the Titanic's other passengers had done of her on the news, bringing him along. He wondered how she could be so calm, if someone had found something like that for _him_ he would have been a wreck. He remembered the ship clear as day, but nothing compared to the man on board he had so quickly fallen in love with. As he looked at the screens showing the wreck, he could picture the freshly painted rooms, brightly lit, a small smile-one more of sorrow than nostalgia- coming to his face. The Brit was barely even listening as the elder woman he had once accompanied onto the ship as his best friend told her story, he himself beginning one of his own inside his head.

Arthur boarded the ship headed towards America from France, eyes downcast as he boarded the ship taking him to America where he'd be forced to face the man that he forever be stuck in wedlock with. It had been an arranged marriage and he was fond of Alfred, the man he would marry, but not in a romantic way. His best friend Rose however, was so upset to do so, given she was stuck in the bonds of arranged marriage as well, only this was one she hated and was on the verge of dying from. He smiled at the young redhead assuringly as they made their way to their quarters.

Francis sat with his best friend, Jack, playing poker, the bet being passes onto the legendary Titanic, that left in ten minutes. The they were in was quiet, or at least to him, in reality, only the suspense made it quiet. "Moment of truth.." Jack finally said, their opponents beginning to set down their cards, each time looking like they'd lose, until Jack set his down, yowling in excitement as he got a full house. The two men rejoiced, babbling about going to America, the place he had been wanting to go to again for so long. "You'd better hurry! The Titanic is headed for America, in five minutes!" the bartender warned, the men dashing out of the bar, they arrived after narrowly avoiding a bar fight, running up the ramp, easily snaking their way past it when the attendent asked him if they had gone through inspection. "Of course, we're Americans anyway!" Jack replied, boarding along with Francis. They reached the upper deck, joining the crowd that waved down at family members, friends and such that they were leaving behind.

They arrived at their room, Francis claiming top bunk as the two greeted their roommates and left their bags in the quarters, going onto the upper deck, running to the very front, watching France disappear in the distance, the afternoon sun shining down, reflecting the water beautifully. "I feel like the king of the world!" Jack exclaimed, beaming. Francis chuckled, watching the dolphins racing in front of the ship. "My friend, you are the king of the world!" he replied joyously, the ship going faster than he ever thought possible. He dreamed to one day return to America, he had a good feeling about this, a very good feeling.

Arthur sat at tea, the upper classmen sitting around the large dining table. He hadn't eaten a bite, as he was feeling extremely ill because he didn't want to go back to America, he knew Alfred would care for him without hesitation, but he felt empty about it. He felt like there was something missing in that 'relationship.' He wanted to scream out his helplessness, but he felt like if he did, no one would even look up. Rose, who was sitting next to him pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and blowing smoke right in her mother's face. Her husband looked at her disapprovingly after her mother scolded her, taking the cigarette away. Not much longer passed before the young woman stood up, leaving the table, Arthur following out of instinct.

The two went out onto the balcony behind the dining room, looking out onto the sea. "I know how you feel.." he assured, sighing gently. Rose smiled back at her friend, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know. At least we can still be friends, they can't change that, right?" she murmured, her red hair swaying in the wind. "Sadly.. they can. But hopefully, they won't." Arthur replied shakily. Francis had gotten into a conversation with an Irishman named Tommy, pausing in mid-sentence when he noticed Jack's attention somewhere else. Following his gaze, he looked up onto the first-class dining room balcony to see a pretty young lady and a young blonde man, in a small conversation. It wasn't the lady he was looking at though, it was the man. His eyes were a bright green, and he looked stunning in the suit he wore that fit him so well, adourning every curve of his small frame nicely. "Oh, forget about it, you have a better chance of having angels fly out of your arse then getting into the likes of her." Tommy muttered, but Francis couldn't stop looking, he entranced the Frenchman so, even though he knew Tommy was probably telling the truth, it was a long shot to try and hook up with a first-class.

Arthur and Rose talked a moment longer, Rose's fiancee coming out to confront her, sending Arthur an annoyed glare. Rose simply walked away, Arthur going the opposite direction from the both of them, going off to dress for dinner. That night he ditched dinner after realizing there was no end to this wild ride, that he'd be forever stuck in this hole that just kept getting deeper. Running to the front of the ship, he ran into several people, not stopping to apologize as a gentleman should. He shed his tuxedo coat as he passed a bench, not realizing the young man gazing up at the stars there. Arthur let the bars barricading him from the edge of the ship catch him from running, looking at the water below. He just needed so time alone, until he looked down at the water once more, a dreadful idea coming to mind.

Francis was gazing up at the stars after a long day of exploring the Titanic and being social, the night silent and cold, until he heard footsteps rousing him from his half-asleep state, a heavy fabric hitting him in the face. He sat up to realize it was a coat, seeing the figure of a tall, slender man fading into the distance. He stood, following to see the man from before stop at the front of the ship, pausing to think before climbing over the barricade, looking down at the cold water. Fear chilled Francis's spine, and before he could stop himself, he had spoken. "Don't do it." he said, the other blonde looking over at him. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" he hissed, rather agitated as he did so. Francis ran his fingers through jaw-length blonde hair, looking over wearily as he took a drag of the cigarette between his lips. He could see the other trembling, obviously terrified. "Please.. don't jump.. You don't have to do this, I can pull you back over!" Francis pleaded, the Brit obviously not caring. "No! Stay where you are, or I'll let go!" he threatened, making Francis realize the icy slope he was on.

Francis needed a reason to somehow get closer, so he decided to improvise, taking his cigarette, holding it up to show him he only intended to throw it away, doing so and backing up the slightest bit, now two yards closer than before. "You won't jump." he finally said nonchalantly, making the other glare. "You don't know me! Don't even begin to think you could possibly tell me what I will and will not do!" he replied hotly, messy blonde hair waving in the strong wind. "But if you were going to jump, you would have done it by now." he said, shrugging. This only frustrated the other more, "Go away, you're simply trying to distract me! I'll have you know it won't work!" he snarled, voice squeaking slightly. "I can't. Your life is in my hands now. You fall and I'll come in after you." Francis said, beginning to remove his coat, the chilly air hitting him hard.

This shocked the other man, eyes widening. "Don't be absurd.. You'll die!" Arthur said, half-hoping the other would just give up. "I know how to swim quite well." Francis retorted, propping his leg up on the railing to untie his boots. "It would be painful, but to be honest, I'm more scared of the water being cold." Francis said softly. This was something Arthur took into consideration, pausing before looking over at him. "H-how cold?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "Freezing, possibly several degrees over that." Francis replied, his plan working, though if he did let go in the end, he was prepared to go in as well. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?" Francis asked, confusing Arthur again. "Wha?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "They have really cold winters, actually. I've visited there as a child. My father and I would go ice skating, that's where you-" "I know what it is!" Arthur growled. "My apologies, you just seemed more accustomed to indoors." Francis soothed the hot-tempered man. "But, once I fell through some thin ice. Water that cold, like the water down there hits you hard, like a thousand knives, everywhere. You can't think, or breathe, it hurts so much. But I don't have a choice, despite how much I'd rather prefer you not jump. I'm hoping you'll come back and keep me from having to do that." Francis said, seriously praying his pep-talk would work. "You're insane.." Arthur whispered, tensing as Francis was now right behind him. "Everyone says that, but truth be told, I'm not hanging off the back of the ship." he shot back.

"Give me your hand.. please." Francis said, reaching out to help him turn around. With hesitation, Arthur eventually took it, Francis feeling the other trembling, this didn't stop the way his heart fluttered though, his touch was so soft. Inch by inch, Arthur turned, until they were close enough so that one slight move would make them touch. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy." he said as their eyes met. "Arthur Kirkland.." he shivered, Francis smiling a little at the name. "Sounds like a pirate." he purred, Arthur giving a little huff of laughter. "Come on.." he urged, guiding the other over the rail, but somehow, Arthur's foot slipped, sending him over. Francis couldn't catch him in time, and the other was sent tumbling into the water, scream sounding as the collision sounded. Francis dove in after him, the water hitting him agonizingly. He pushed through that though, grabbing Arthur around the waist and pulling him to the side of the ship

"Help!" he called, shivering, praying someone would hear. He could feel Arthur growing limp against him, heart sinking. Shivering, waves errupted around the two, sending them both underwater. Francis was sure they'd drown until a group of people heard his pleas and sent a long net over the side, Francis grabbing hold of it, coaxing Arthur to do the same. He pulled the Brit most of the way up, helping him up onto the deck. One look at him and the crewmembers that had assisted them got the wrong idea, thinking he had pushed the other over, and in seconds he was in handcuffs, Arthur's family coming along with Rose to comfort the shivering boy, who pled for them to believe it was a total accident. "I-I had wanted to see the ship moving from the front.. I fell and saved me, you have to believe me!" Arthur whined after recovering a little. "He's just in shock." Rose's fiancee said, "Cal.. what if he's telling the truth?" Rose defended, Arthur smiling gratefully. He sighed, looking over at Francis, gesturing for Francis to be released before rushing them inside. Francis looked at them run off, sighing gently, going to get his coat and shoes. "What an interesting person.." he muttered. Out of the blue he was approached by an older woman, who looked a lot like the young redhead from before. "Thank you for saving my nephew.. he's the only one really able to make Rose herself... to thank you, how about you join us for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked, smiling gratefully. Francis looked at her, stunned for a moment, before nodding. "That sounds lovely. Thank you." he replied, smiling before leaving her to go downstairs to his room in order to change.

Arthur bathed and changed into dry clothing, Cal making up some rubbish about him being ill after the fall, so his maid, who went with him everywhere put him to bed early, ignoring his annoyed protests. He hugged his pillow tightly, thinking about Mr. Bonnefoy, he was so gentle when he pulled Arthur back over, and when he dived right in the save him, the grip around his waist was tight and reassuring. He knew however, that a man like that was probably swarmed by women, so he had no chance, and even if that weren't true, he couldn't be with him anyways. So he figured the best he could do was thank him in the morning.

Arthur woke himself up as early as he could possibly manage to sneak out of his quarters, being caught twice by Cal and once by Rose's mother, his aunt. Eventually, he got dressed and by eight, he had been able to escape his first class quarters, going out onto the upper deck to see the sun just peaking over the horizon. Not many people were out in the dawn light, most still sleeping in. But he noticed a familiar man looking out across the still sea. "Mr. Bonnefoy?" he called, approaching the other. The long-haired blonde looked up, smiling at seeing the other. "You're looking much better." he greeted. Arthur nodded, and the two began walking. "Lovely weather, oui?" Francis asked, looking out at the dim sun. "Yes, I heard it's supposed to be like this all the way to our destination." Arthur agreed. "I see. I hope so, the weather is the only thing to wake me up in the morning." Francis said softly, sounding a little low-key as he did so. "Why is that? Don't you want to wake up? You may be lower class, but just being on this ship is wonderful." Arthur asked, sympathy in his voice. "Well I've been on my own since my fifteenth birthday. We were in America, and my father, my only living relative left died of old age, so after working for a year or two, I went back to France, and have lived there ever since, moving from job to job, you know, trying out new things." Francis replied, looking down at the leather folder he carried, containing all his drawings.

The two walked for a little longer, continuing to talk about other things such as Francis's past, Arthur forgetting the one purpose he had sought the Frenchman out. "So, we've walked about a mile around this ship, talked about the weather and myself, but I still don't know why you wanted to talk to me." Francis said, looking over at Arthur. "Oh.. Well.. I thought I should thank you Mr. Bonnefoy." Arthur began, looking down. "Francis." Francis interrupted, unnerved by the formal name he was given by Arthur. "F-Francis... I wanted to thank you because, you really didn't have to dive in after me.. nor did you have to even waste the effort on me to convince me to come back over.. Thank you." Arthur said timidly, blushing a little guilt hitting him like a brick. "You're welcome." Francis replied, smiling a little. "I know you may think 'poor, spoiled rich boy, what could he possibly know about misery and pain when he's been pampered all his life." Arthur sighed irritably. Francis nodded a little, "Yes, I was thinking that at first. But now I wonder what could have possibly happened to make you think that you had no other way out." he said assuringly. Arthur looked at him stunned to think that someone actually wanted to know what his problem was. "To be honest, it was the world I was raised into, ever since my mother died and I was placed into the care of my aunt, Rose had been the only one I could trust. Now she's going off with a man she doesn't love, and I'm stuck in a wedlock that makes everyone look at me disgustedly because I'm marrying another man! It was my Aunt's choice in the end, and while I've known my fiancee since I was little.. I know I can't go through with this." Arthur sighed gently, showing Francis the solid gold wedding band Alfred had presented him with. "Oh, you would have gone straight to the bottom." he chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"So many invitations have gone out, all my relatives are going to be there, politicians, friends.. All the while I feel like I'm in chains that are more solid than they look, pulling me back every time I try to escape!" Arthur said, voice raising the slightest bit to show his frustration. "Do you love him?" Francis asked, making Arthur look up in distaste. "Excuse me?" he snapped, backing away a little. "Do you love the man you're marrying?" Francis repeated, tilting his head. "You're being very rude.." Arthur murmured, blushing deeply, "I shouldn't have to answer this." he added. "It's a simple question. Do you love the man or not?" Francis said, grinning at the reaction he was getting. But in truth, he wanted an answer, at this point, he got the feeling that he didn't, not in the slightest. "This isn't a suitable conversation!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Ugh.. this is absurd! I don't know you, you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all! You are uncouth and presumptuous and Francis, Mr. Bonnefoy, it has been a pleasure talking to you. I have sought you out to thank you and now I have."

"And you've insulted me. "

"...Well, you deserved it!"

"Right."

"Right!"

"Are you leaving?"

"Indeed I am!"

All the while Francis grinned, even when Arthur was walking away. He thought he was alone when all of a sudden, the Brit turned around again. "Oh you are so annoying!" he hissed. " Aha." he shot back smugly. "Wait! I don't have to leave, this is my side of the ship!" Arthur then pointed a finger in the opposite direction. "Go." Francis then burst out laughing, smirking. "Oh well well, now who's being rude?" "Ugh...What is that stupid thing you carry around anyways?" Arthur hissed, avoiding the question as he snatched Francis's folder and opened it curiously to see the drawings, looking up for a moment. "What are you? An artist?" he asked before going back to looking, sitting down on one of the lounge chairs scattered across the deck. "These are rather good.." he said softly, eyes lighting up at the delicacy of each one. "They're.. they're very good.." Arthur whispered, Francis sitting in a chair next to him. "This is beautiful.." Arthur mused. "Bet before you didn't think too much of an old Pari." Francis said nonchalantly. "Paris? You do get around.." Arthur said, a bit shocked. "I-I mean.. of limited resources." This made Francis laugh again. "Go ahead, say it, a poor man." he sighed, still grinning.

Arthur flipped through page after page, coming to a few pictures of naked women, beautiful of course, but still bringing a gentle blush to his face. "And these are from life?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Francis nodded, looking at the pictures she was viewing. A gentleman passed, Arthur closing the folder a little, Francis having the bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. "That's the good thing about Paris, lots of women willing to take their clothes off." Francis said, the manner he said so, so nonchalantly brought a soft smirk to Arthur's face before he continued looking at the drawings. He began to notice a pattern between the drawings, the same woman over and over. "You like this woman.. you draw her over and over.. love affair with her perhaps?" Arthur teased, now it was Francis's turn to blush. "Non, strictly professional. You see, she was a one-legged prostitute, but she had beautiful hands, absolutely lovely. She had a good sense of humor though, look. " Francis turned the page to a favorite picture he had done of her, making Arthur stutter repeatedly. "O-oh...Heh.." he finally managed to say, not wanting the laugh at the erotic, yet humorus appearance of the drawing. He looked over at the smiling Francis, who suddenly got an gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and her." he turned the page to a drawing of an older woman, wearing a fur coat and adourned with numerous pieces of jewelery. "Every night, I'd see her at the bar, wearing every piece of jewelery she owned, waiting for her long-lost love to return.." he said, a sweet tone to his voice. "You can read people so well.. it's a gift Francis, you see people." Arthur said, stunned at that once explanation. "I see you very clearly." Francis began, narrowing his eyes. "And?" Arthur asked, curious. "You wouldn't have jumped." he replied. Arthur didn't know what to do after hearing that, so he showed no emotion, simply nodded, however true his statement was.

All day the two roamed the ship, talking about each other's past even further, about family, and by sunset, Arthur realized how much fun he had been having. "I wish I could be like you Francis.. head out for the horizon when I wish. Say we'll do that some time, even if we only just talk about it." Arthur urged. "Non, we can do it, drink cheap wine, ride horses on the beach, right in the surf." Francis mused dreamily. "H-horses..? My Aunt says it isn't graceful for young men to participate in such activities...she says men must learn to be productive, care for their family." he whispered timidly. "It's fun! I can teach you." Francis said, getting excited just talking about it. "Teach me to ride like a 'man'.." Arthur sighed, grinning at the thought. "And chew tobacco like a 'man'." Francis chuckled. Within seconds the two were laughing quite loudly, not caring how many people sent them irritable glances. "And... _punch_ like a 'man'!" Arthur laughed. "What, they didn't teach you that in grade school?" Francis asked sarcastically.

"_No._" Arthur chuckled. "Well come on, I'll so you now." Francis replied, hair gently swaying in the wind. "What? No!" Arthur hissed, Francis grabbing the Brit's hand and pulling him along. Francis kept pulling him along, Arthur's protests being ignored. They stood at the area under the lifeboats, windows carved out of the sides of the ship where people stood and looked out at the sunset. "Observe.." Francis said, rolling his shoulders before swinging and catching Arthur in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for, asshole!" He hissed. "You wanted to know how to punch.. now you try." Francis said, standing there, unguarded. Arthur balled his hands into fists, swinging his arm as if he were in a badminton match, practically patting Francis in the stomach. "That.. was pitiful." Francis teased, smirking. "I don't want to hurt you!" Arthur whined. "That's the point!" Francis shot back, hitting him again. Within minutes the two were all over each other, punching and hitting, ignoring the group of women, along with Rose approaching. "You too? What is this ship doing to us.." Arthur heard his Aunt say from not too far away, nudging Francis in mid-punch. "Hello.." he whispered, looking ashamed as Rose's mother looked at Francis, disgusted now, and regretting that she had invited him to dinner. "Let us go prepare for dinner.." Rose said, guiding Arthur away, the Brit totally missing the dinner announcement. Rose's Aunt followed, Francis going to the third-class rooms to search for the suit he had brought along. It was his one and only, and he hadn't worn it in years, but he figured now was the time to do so.

"Hell.. it still fits.." he murmured, buttoning his tail-coat and combing his hair. After pulling on his gloves, he could actually believe that he looked half decent, he better, because he had actually taken the time to shave before he left, so as he made his way to the first-class dining room, he was twice as nervous as before, and felt naked without the usual three-o-clock shadow on his chin. The attendent at the door to the Great Hall greeted him politely, Francis sending him a curt nod in return. He leaned against a column after descending the magnificent staircase from the door, waiting for Arthur to arrive. Multiple people passed him, greeting him with approving smiles, some not so much. After wandering for a while, he saw Jack arrive. "Nervous?" he asked the other, who broke into strained laughter. "You have no idea.." he grumbled softly, he knew Jack was nervous, but he was as well. Jack had been the one coaching him the entire time, and now he would have to improvise, given that they were in front of many upper-classmen, and strategizing wouldn't go off very well in this situation. Francis looked up as Arthur came down the stairs in a stunning pure white suit, interrupted only by the black of his bow tie and the bright red rose peeking from the pocket of his coat. "Good luck my friend, good luck." Jack chuckled, leaving the two. "Hello Arthur." Francis said, taking his hand and kissing it tenderly. "Hello Francis.." Arthur said breathily, trying to catch his breath as if he had ran here, which, judging by his appearence, he probably had. They hooked arms, walking past the still waiting Jack into the dining room.

The two made their way down another staircase, emerging into an expansive room filled with the clatter of dishes and the sound of laughter and conversation. "All of these people have a secret or two, over there is Lady Jenevive of Lashley, she's a widow, and believe it or not, fifty years old, but posing as twenty." Arthur whispered to him, gesturing to a young-looking woman, fair skin and red-haired, chatting with Rose and Jack, who arrived not long after. "And him, he's Lord Harmen of Lashley, Jenevive's only son. He's cheating on his wife with a much, much older woman." Arthur added, pointing to a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties. "Are you serious?" Francis whispered back, normally he would have never expected this from looking at the two. Arthur nodded, the two suddenly being approached by Cal and Rose's mother. "Mr. Bonnefoy, you clean up nice." the elder woman remarked, although her voice was almost mocking as she said so. Sometime before Arthur and Francis had separated, so now Francis simply nodded, looking at Arthur, now talking to Rose a moment before looking back. "Thank you." he said in a sticky sweet sort of way. Soon, after a small conversation about how Francis was enjoying himself, they left and the two hooked arms once more, Francis leading Arthur into the dining area itself.

Arthur sat down, sadly the only two seats left were four seats away from each other, and Arthur was seated by his Aunt, looking over at Francis sympathetically, who was seated by Jack. The Frenchman tried to stay out of conversation, finding himself stumbling whenever he was asked a question. Arthur or Jack thankfully saved him every time, joining in on the toasts, before he couldn't take it any longer, and right before they parted ran out of the room, leaving the table in silence. In the Grand Hall, he was met by Jack. "Let's take them to a real party." he suggested, and instantly knew what he was referring to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loud music filled the large room containing most of the third-class passengers, dancing, drinking and making merry. Jack and Francis had more or less dragged Arthur and Rose down there, soon after they had grown accustomed to the craziness, Rose and Jack had began dancing, and Francis simply watched, as Arthur joined in on an arm-wrestling competition. In the end the Brit won by a longshot, even winning against Jack. "Here." Francis said, handing Arthur a glass of beer, watching in utter shock as the other downed it quickly. "Hidden talent." he simply explained jokingly. Some men soon came down looking for the two missing first-class passengers, the four narrowly avoiding them as they made a quick escape. That night Arthur went to bed and could barely contain his giggles, not only from the alchohol, but from the fun he had with Francis that night.

In the morning, his Aunt came into his room to assist him with dressing, instead of his maid, Nina. "Nina didn't see you last night, why were you not in your room?" she asked calmly, beginning to button his dress shirt he wore to church. "With all due respect, that is absolutely, positively none of your concern." On any other day, this would have worked to get her away, but today, all she did was look at him grimly, before striking him across the cheek harshly. Arthur stared at her, wide-eyed for a moment. "I.." he whispered softly, trying to explain, though he couldn't get the words out. "Stay away from Mr. Bonnefoy." the older woman hissed. "I care for you, I house you, and after all I do for you, all I sacrifice.. you had better listen to me!" she added, voice raising another level. Soon she calmed, and helped him into his overcoat before buttoning that as well, leaving Arthur alone, just avoiding tears.

Church soon ended, and Arthur went out for his stroll on the deck, passing a small room used for storage, that suddenly opened. Arthur barely had time to back away before a shady figure pulled him in and cornered him against the wall. "What the bloody hell!?" he screeched, kneeing the man in the stomach, freezing at hearing the man whimper, voice sounding alarmingly familiar. "Francis?" he asked, watching as he looked up, familiar blue eyes tearing up in pain. "You're stronger than you look.." he groaned, holding his stomach. "I can't see you Francis! I'm engaged, and engaged to someone I love. Alfred is the only one for me, and that's final. I'm sorry." Arthur said, trying to push past Francis, who grabbed him by the shoulder. "But _I_ love you, and despite how little I've known you for, I know you're lying Arthur. You don't love your fiancee. You don't care for him, you've made that evident by how little you speak of him. You're the most amazing, wonderful person I've ever met and I swear I'd probably die without you!' Francis said softly, a pleading tone to his voice. "I have nothing to give you, nothing compared to you... but I want you to be happy." Arthur watched as he said that, shivering at his words. "I'm fine Fran-" "Are you really? Eventually you'll die, they have you by the throat Arthur, like some kind of dog, I can't let them do this to you!" Francis cried, Arthur pushing him away. "Enough! Leave me alone. It's none of your concern." Arthur said, opening the door and emerging into the daylight, leaving Francis.

Arthur went through his day as usual, spending most of it with Rose, however many times Cal tried to pull him away, to spend time with the men, as he said. But when Cal was sucessful, he realized that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life going about the same routine, being trapped with someone who claimed to love him, but loved someone who didn't love him back. It was then that he ran off to find Francis, who was at the front of the ship. "F-Francis.." he whispered softly, the Frenchman barely hearing him, but turned to look at him. The sunset, with it's vibrant colors made a beautiful backdrop for Francis, his bright blue eyes staring right into Arthur's green ones. "I changed my mind.." he said, Francis smiling and gesturing for Arthur to come over to him. "I knew you would...Close your eyes.." Francis whispered in his ear. Arthur reluctantly did so, feeling Francis's hands close around his waist, guiding him to the front of the ship. "Trust me?" Francis asked, making Arthur chuckle.

"To do what? Not push me over the edge? Yes Francis.. with my life.." Arthur whispered, feeling Francis's fingers entwine with his own, spreading his arms out wide. "Open your eyes then.." Francis urged, Arthur doing so, to see the bright sunset for himself, reflecting the water. It took his breath away, bringing a smile to his face, and for a moment, he knew not of what to say. "I may have only the clothes on my back and ten dollars in my pocket.. but I'd give you the world if I could, my love. Together we can fly anywhere you wish." Francis whispered into his ear. Arthur looked back at him, realizing how close their faces were. Francis sensed his thoughts, the two leaning in slowly, Francis's hands coming in to embrace him as they kissed each other. It was the most amazing feeling Arthur had ever experienced, the feel of the wind in his hair, Francis's silky lips pressed against his own, a strong, secure arm around his waist.

Arthur's flashback faded away as he heard one of the researchers in the room growling. "He's got the iceberg warning in his fuckin' hand! Sorry.. his hand! Yet he's ordering more speed.." he sighed, looking over at Rose, who smiled over at Arthur, it was then the two treasure hunters in the room noticed the nation. "Arthur was with me." Rose added, making Arthur chuckle, a bit embarrassed. "This story has nothing to do with me. I assure you." he said, going back to daydreaming.

The two soon parted, Arthur suddenly getting an idea. "Come on. Follow me." he whispered, beckoning for Francis to follow him. Soon the Frenchman realized where they were when they emerged into the first class quarters. "So, are we going to pronounce our undying love for each other to your Aunt?" he joked, Arthur chuckling softly at the joke. "Sadly no, she's most likely in her own room." Arthur said, opening the door to his quarters. "Are we to be expecting anyone soon?" Francis asked, a chill running down his spine at what could happen if they were to be caught together. "No. I assure you, it's fine. As long as the brandy is good and the cigars plentiful, Cal is in one spot, and as long as the books are long, my Aunt is in place. Rose wouldn't give a damn." Arthur said gently, gesturing for Francis to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace, the Brit doing so himself. A long silence passed, a silence Francis appreciated, because while this took place, Arthur stared into the blazing fire illuminating the fireplace, making his already come-hither eyes sparkle dimly. Francis finally had a minute to look at him without being interrupted. He wore a form-fitting suit, his hair messy, but hung in his eyes in a entrancing way, it being long enough to reach the collar of his dress shirt, that accentuated the slender dip of his neck that led to a small frame. "I'd love to draw you.." Francis finally said softly. Arthur looked over at him questioningly. "Why haven't you then?" he asked, tilting his head. This made Francis smirk, as how totally clueless he sounded. "You know why. Not only has there been no suitable occasion, but because you know how I prefer to draw my people.." he whispered teasingly.

This made Arthur blush all the way up to his ears. "You aren't suggesting we.." he trailed off, shivering inwardly. He liked the thought, but it embarrassed him nonetheless. "Oui I am. May I? You said we have quite some time together." he coaxed. Arthur thought for a moment, smiling after a few seconds. "Then let's do so." Arthur said, chuckling, watching Francis run off to go get his materials, coming back no less then ten minutes after, waving his index finger to lead the other to what he assumed was the bedroom.

This assumption turned out to be correct, and the first thing Francis saw was the light green satiny pillows, matched by thin, silver sheets made of the same material. "This is perfect." he mused, setting his things down on the table Arthur mainly used for tea, right by the window. "And off they go." Francis purred, going over to Arthur and taking off his tie, making sure to do it slowly, enjoying the blush he got from the British man. Soon Arthur was completely undressed, Francis pressing him to the bed, making him lay on his side. Just looking at the other made him repeatedly remind himself to keep it strictly of profession. Arthur was flustered, but managed to push past his embarrassment and somewhat overlap one shin over the other, putting a light hand by the eye halfway pressed against his pillow, relaxing all the way. "Okay... lay a hand on your side..." Francis instructed, making Arthur do so without question. "Now stay like that.." he murmured, blushing himself at the delicate body in front of him. Skin that had rarely, if at all seen the light of day, fair and soft looking, his figure was almost in a way, feminine, however not quite, for obvious reasons.

The long-haired blonde was almost afraid to, but soon began sketching out the first tender curves of his model. Arthur watched him, eyes glistening with excitement. Francis almost saw him trembling, he imagined that he had never been touched, much less gazed upon in this way by anyone like him. What was only minutes seemed like hours, however he didn't want it to end, ever, he didn't want the light in his eyes to fade, even a little. "You look so serious." Arthur breathed teasingly. "Shut up." Francis said back, although in a tone just as teasing. "I do believe you're blushing. Is drawing me like one of your French girls making you nervous? I don't imagine anyone like Claude Monet blushing." Arthur shot right back. "Monet did landscapes." Francis sighed in a monotone voice. "And by the way you're eying me.. you'd think that I was one." Arthur chuckled, Francis rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Hold still." he simply replied.

At last, it had finished, and after signing it, he motioned for Arthur to get up and look, the Brit wrapping a blanket around himself and doing as he was asked. "It looks great.." he murmured happily, impressed. "Of course. I wouldn't fail you mon amour.." Francis assured, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "Thank you.." Arthur said, going to store the drawing and get dressed again as Francis began to put his materials away. Meanwhile, both Arthur and Rose were being searched for. The Master of Arms and Cal splitting up to find the two, after searching almost all night. "Only so many places they could be.." Cal grumbled, going straight to Arthur's quarters.

Arthur emerged, dressed in a suit similar to the one he had worn when his Aunt had invited him to dinner, only this one a grey suit, a pure white rose serving as a decoration for the breast pocket. "You look nice." Francis observed. "Arthur!" a demanding voice called, knocking on the door once before it swung open, and by then the two men had run into the other room, and out the opposite exit of Arthur's quarters, Cal hearing this and giving a feverish chase. "You think he'll catch us?" Arthur laughed, pulling Francis through the corridors. "Probably. But will we regret it?" Francis asked back, the other smiling at each other before saying in unison; "Never!" and just when they thought they were safe, Cal who had been chasing after them caught up, cornering the lovers into the entrance of the boiler room. The room was loud and undoubtedly the only chance to escape the man about the capture them both. It was at this that they descended into the boiler room, sprinting as fast as possible. Within good time, they made it into the cargo hold, filled with cars and emergency supplies. "This looks like fun." Arthur said, climbing into a stage coach. "Where to, my good sir?" Francis said playfully, before Arthur smirked. "In here, with me." he said before pulling Francis in with in, who smiled and held the other close.

Arthur leaned forward, kissing Francis on the cheek. This was followed by a long silence, their closeness bringing so many thoughts into his head. "Francis?" he said softly, blushing. "Oui, mon cher?" Francis replied, lifting Arthur's chin so the two looked at each other in the eye. "Make me yours..." Francis looked at him, chuckling nervously. "You know I'd never refuse such a request.. but...are you sure?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. "As sure as I'll ever be.. They'll eventually catch us. Tell me you love me, and get on with it.." he whispered in reply.

Arthur's request made Francis tense up a little, but he wasted no time, pulling Arthur into a passionate kiss that they held for as long as they could, spending five minutes catching their breath before diving deep into their own passions, Francis beginning to sneak a few love bites down his collarbone, tearing off his tie and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. "Francis!" Arthur gasped, shivering softly. "Am I hurting you?" Francis asked, amused. "N-no... but please.. gentle.." he begged, Francis nodding understandingly. It was obviously Arthur's first time, so for now he'd be slow and steady about it. Slowly, but surely the two sank into a deep void of desires they could effortlessly compare to their wildest dreams. For Francis it ended way too soon, for Arthur too, but in reality, Francis had made it worthwhile, a fair exchange for the pleasures he had recieved while with the other, oblivious to the tragedy about to overcome the Titantic and her passengers.

The two lay in the back of the stage coach, spent and ready to fall asleep, their limbs tangled together, their warmth lasting and reassuring, however they both knew that eventually they'd be found, so they dressed again, Arthur purposely leaving his tie. "Ties are for amateurs." he chuckled, Francis punching him in the shoulder playfully. "What? I think I make this look good without one~" Arthur added. They left the cargo hold and went into the halls which was swarming with people about to go to bed, Arthur could have sworn he'd seen a familiar blonde haired American, but shooed the thought away and continued to follow Francis. They emerged into the cold night on the upper deck, Arthur snuggling closer to Francis for warmth. "Francis. When the ship docks, I plan to leave with you." he murmured, smiling up at the other who nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't have wanted it any other way.." he said in reply.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud scraping sound, followed by a powerful shudder throughout the boat. "Iceberg! ICEBERG!" they both heard, freezing in their tracks to avoid all the ice showering down on them. "Oh dear..We should go tell the others.. just in case there's damage in need of evacuation." Arthur said, Francis reluctantly nodding. They found everyone in good time, in Rose and Cal's quarters, Rose and Jack already beating them there. Upon arrival Arthur watched Jack being towed away in handcuffs. "Just ask Francis!" he screeched from down the hall. Arthur heard footsteps behind him, followed by Francis looking behind him in shock. "Francis could be the accomplice." A voice said.

Arthur nearly yelped at the familiarity of the voice, turning to see Alfred, looking at the two with the blank eyes he had when he was angry. "Good point Alfred." Cal said to the younger, gesturing for another man to do the same as Jack, not without a struggle from both Francis and Arthur, who was restrained by Alfred while Francis was taken away. "What the hell! Let me go you insufferable wanker!' Arthur screamed. "If only I had sailed out to meet you earlier..." Arthur muttered, sounding regretful. "And off we go." Alfred sighed, carrying Arthur to his quarters.

They arrived, and instantly Arthur was greeted with narrowly missing a wine glass being chucked at his head. "You disloyal bastard!" Alfred growled, grabbing Arthur by the collar and pressed him tightly against the wall. "I forgive you for what you did and you turn around and do it again! Why can't I trust you anymore? I thought you loved me.." Alfred whined, letting him go and tossing a white object to him, a lifebelt. "Put that on, and bundle up.. Meet me on deck." he said softly, trying to hold back his sadness as he left Arthur alone. Arthur did as he was told, and was about to leave, before pausing a moment, grabbing the folder Francis had given him, tucking it into his coat. Just knowing it was there made him feel better.

Arthur heard they were evacuating women and children first, thankfully if the ship went down he'd have time to find him. Beginning to run back belowdecks, he was stopped by Rose. "Arthur! The ship's going down! We have to find Francis and Jack! They've separated the two, we'll split up and find them." Rose said, Arthur nodding and starting to run faster. "Where in the hell are you going?" Alfred grumbled, narrowing his eyes. "To save the one I care for, that doesn't include you in the slightest." Arthur replied, swinging as hard as he could and striking Alfred on the cheek when the American grabbed his shoulder. Running all the way to the third-class area where he had a feeling the man had taken Francis.

Francis wasn't handcuffed anymore, but the door was locked, and he watched in horror as the room slowly filled with water. To his relief, he heard footsteps approaching. "Help!" he called, banging on the door as much as he could. "Francis?" Arthur called, absolutely ecstatic to hear Arthur's voice. "Arthur! It's locked, I can't get out.. the man who brought me down took the key with him.. of course.." Francis grumbled frustratedly. "Don't worry.. I'll get out out.. somehow.." Arthur falsely promised. He knew he wouldn't be able to get Francis out without the key, the door was solid, he couldn't break it down. _There's no possible way.._ he thought, feeling about to cry as water rushed around his knees.

"Arthur!" Alfred called, having run after him. He had the key to Francis's prison, and knew it wasn't right to leave him there to drown like that. Eventually he found the other, banging on the very door the Frenchman was stuck behind. "Let me help.." he whispered when Arthur hissed at him cruelly. "Please.." Alfred said gently. Arthur stepped back gesturing at the door. "You try then." Arthur grumbled, looking stunned when Alfred pulled out the key and released Francis, who looked at him, the two exchanging silent words. "I'm going to help load boats on deck, I'm sure they're allowing men now.. you should catch a boat soon.

By now the water reached Arthur's chest, and he knew the ship was tilting faster and faster. Alfred disappeared, and the two attempted to follow, but could find no trace of him. Running faster than they thought possible and both almost drowning twice, they reached the upper deck to find the boat nearly vertical, and all the boats gone. "F-Francis!" Arthur cried as people around him died one by one, screams surrounding the two. "Don't worry.." he whispered, holding the other close to make sure they didn't lose track of each other. It soon became obvious the ship was turning vertical in seconds. "Follow me!' Francis called, pulling Arthur by the wrist. "Grab on!" he said, gesturing to the railing as the vessel split in two. Arthur did so, beginning to pray softly as almost all source of light went out, soon flickering back on. "Don't worry Arthur. You aren't going anywhere." Arthur turned to see Alfred once more. "It's our job to make sure we all get out safely. We can't meddle in this drama right now." Alfred said to Francis, the two nodding to each other. "Just hold on tightly and hope for the best.. we go down with the ship, that's our best way of surviving, if we jump off last minute." Alfred sighed, trying to comfort others as well, especially once people started jumping overboard.

Suddenly, all power went out, and the floorboards of the ship began to crack even more, fuses blowing and even more screams sounding, after being completely vertical, people now began to slide down the ship. Alfred hoisted Arthur and Francis up onto the bars the were once grabbing onto so they were sitting, then hoisting himself up. However, Francis slipped, eyes wide. Arthur tried to grab him, Alfred too, but alas, as the last of the Titanic sank, the Frenchman hit the water, not resurfacing. "Francis!" Arthur shrieked, tears in his eyes. "Arthur, go for the surface when we go down, don't stop, no matter how bad it gets!" Alfred urged, Arthur feeling the cold water suddenly encase his whole body. He stopped for a split second, but soon resurfaced into total chaos as everyone attempted to find leverage. He didn't stop to think about Alfred, or Francis, his human instinct telling him to paddle as fast as he could.

But hope seemed small, and he grew tired, soon emerging out of the chaos, listening to the fading screams, one by one dying. Shivering, he pulled himself onto the debris he had found. "Arthur.." A gentle voice called, sounding scratchy and strained, he then turned to see Alfred approaching slowly and stiffly. "Alfred.. come on with me!" Arthur whispered, the dead silence making him feel the need to. Alfred forced up the strength to pull himself up, pulling Arthur close to keep them a little warm. "It's so cold.." Arthur whimpered, only getting a shiver from Alfred. The boats weren't coming back, he knew so, and at first, he thought it was hopeless, until he saw a small light in the distance. "Alfred, they're here.." he whispered, bringing Alfred into full consciousness, having grown dazed from shock. "Over here!" Arthur cried, waving his arms. The boat slowly came closer, the two being pulled on board. He felt numb, not only from the cold, but from the fact that Francis had simply been a human, not a nation like himself who could withstand the most harsh of things. _I could have protected him.._ he realized, bursting into tears at the thought. Alfred wanted to comfort him, however, he couldn't, realizing that not only had he lost Arthur, but he had lost Arthur's smile, that he would have been happy with in the end. In his mind, it was all because he had been greedy, and too heartless to not help in time.

Arthur sat in the boat, listening to the hiss of flares, looking round for any sign of Francis, in the water, in boats, any at all. When dawn came and they arrived at the ship that had come to rescue them, he felt no sense of relief. His Aunt, Cal and even Alfred had run around searching for him, but didn't find him at all. When they took names, Arthur simply went as Arthur Bonnefoy, an idea given to him when reunited with Rose, who had done the same with the name Rose Dawson. It felt meaningful to him, somehow. And when the ship he was on passed the Statue of Liberty, he realized he had never expected the end of the voyage to end like this, even from the beginning.

Arthur stepped into the hallway of the research center, leaving unnoticed. Out of his pocket he pulled an aged piece of paper, the drawing, the only memory of Francis, whom he hadn't seen ever since, even if he had searched for a year of his life and more. Alfred he had been reunited with, but after so long of searching, he had given up and moved on. "I wish you could be here.." he sighed, shaking his head. "Excuse me? Could you tell me where I could find someone named Arthur Kirkland? I heard he was here." A soft male voice said, Arthur turning to see a ginger-haired man, a peculiar curl sticking out from the side of his head. "That would be me.." Arthur said, tucking the picture away. "Oh? Really? That's great, follow me! No questions!' he said, grabbing Arthur by the forearm and dragging him full speed ahead. "Oi! What the hell?" he asked, suddenly being shoved into another one of the research labs, a man with familiar long blonde hair sitting in a chair at the dark corner of the room. "Big brother Francis! I found him! They told you he was here!" the other man said excitedly. Francis looked up to see the man he had never expected to see again. "Arthur?" he whispered incrediously. All Arthur could do was stare, eyes wide. "It's you..." the Brit murmured, running over to the other and tackling the French in his chair, knocking it clear over. "Never would have thought!" Arthur cried, hugging the other tightly. The two embraced a moment longer, spending the day, and more after, catching up and explaining the aftermath of what had happened. For some people, a happy ending wasn't in store, and while for Arthur, he still burst into tears every single time he thought of the sinking, but in the end, he was still able to smile. In his dreams, everything was still the same, despite reality's cold truth.

**{Well. That took long enough.. I went through the movie four times to scavenge for legit details, and I'll tell you, if I hear ONE MORE CELINE DION SONG, I WILL FLIP MY SHIT AND KILL EVERYONE. Okay? **_**I just hope you guys like it**_**. I'd love a review, a favorite... or two... or five.. over nine-thousand would be appreciated.}**


End file.
